Mini Avengers Adventures
by DragonFan8311
Summary: Things didn't end with the Avengers movie. There had to be more interactions with the heroes. No solid plot, just random events that happen to Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Each chapter is a new adventure and each one is full of laughs! Inspired by Garfield Comic Strips. NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Tony's New Workshop

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #1_

Though it was winter and the cold had a tendency to slow things down a bit, the same couldn't be said for S.H.I.E.L.D. The organization had experienced quite the situation with the Underground recently, but everything had worked out. The Underground boss was arrested and his hydra creature had been destroyed by the Avengers, so everything was once again returning to normal... at least by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s definition.

With everything taken care of, rubble being cleared and construction crews rebuilding the storage bunkers, everyone was aware that what they had lost had to be replaced. Granted, the scientists could re-make the sleeper guns, the extra medical equipment and other things they were capable of doing. But everyone knew that it'd be hard to replace the all-terrain jeeps, the standardize guns, the tazers and other things used on the field.

Fury replied that those concerns were where Tony and his connections with Stark Industries would come in handy. Tony was willing to help out, but he also said that he could upgrade a few things for S.H.I.E.L.D. although he would need a place to do that kind of work. Surprisingly, Fury agreed to that and said that everything would be done within 48 hours, which Tony was fine with... he and Pepper were stuck at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters for a while due to weather anyway.

When the two days were up, Fury told the Avengers that Tony would have a workshop on S.H.I.E.L.D. grounds, it would be on a lower level so Tony could work in peace and if anything blew up. The weather had cleared up quite a bit, the sun actually being out when everyone came into work, Steve had brought Zell in with him because the female wanted to thank everyone for their kindness before her flight to Texas left at noon.

Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Pepper, Thor, Clint and Phil stood in the hallway as Tony talked with Fury as they headed toward the group. Zell appeared next to Steve causing the super soldier to smile wider as Tony and Fury came to stand at the door to what would be Tony's new workshop.

"It's behind this door and down the stairs Stark, be sure that you don't blow this place up on purpose." Fury stated

"No promises Fury, but I'll do my best." Tony replied

Fury merely rolled his eye as he walked off, Tony rose an eyebrow when he saw the others.

"Well, we got the gang here huh?" Tony asked

"We wanted to make sure you will like the new lab, we even put some of our own touches down there." Natasha replied

"I don't know if I should feel honored or afraid to touch anything." Tony joked

"You'll be fine, Bruce, Pepper and I supervised." Steve said playing along

"That makes me feel better, thanks Spangles." Tony said

Steve nodded "Anytime."

Tony looked to the door "Well, I better check it out then."

The male opened the door and headed down the stairs, the group stood silent knowing that Tony would really enjoy what was down there and they had thanked Pepper for helping them. No one else besides Rhodey knew Tony like Pepper did, the strawberry-blond was a really big help. Zell didn't know everything about what was going on besides the fact Tony would be helping S.H.I.E.L.D. but she kept her place next to Steve when they all heard something.

"It's as if a dark curtain has been lifted from over my soul." Tony's voice echoed up the stairs "My life has meaning again!"

Zell looked up at Steve with a confused expression, Steve smiles at the female as he looked down at her.

"New tech in Tony's lab." Steve stated

Zell nodded in understanding as various mechanical sounds started coming from the downstairs area, it sounded like Tony had started working already.

"Can I get a hallelujah!" Tony shouted

Natasha smiled "Come one, let's leave Tony to play with his new toys... besides, you have a flight to catch Zell."

* * *

**_ I really enjoyed this one, I always pictured Tony geeking out when he sees new tech, so a Garfield strip helped inspire that. This mini adventure ties in with a current Avengers fanfiction that I am currently writing, thus my character Zell being in it._**


	2. Solid Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #2_

A lot could be said about Natasha Romanoff, she had many titles... some of them laid buried and she rather keep it that way. Out of all her titles, Morning Person wasn't one of them. Natasha always needed at least two cups of coffee to be tolerant enough to be approached by people... Clint learned that lesson a long time ago.

As Natasha walked into headquarters, she could smell the lovely aroma of coffee coming from the break room which meant that either Phil, Tony or Steve had made it. When Tony was needed at S.H.I.E.L.D. he always came in early _(per Peppers instructions)_ and the man made good coffee. But Natasha didn't care who made it, just as long as it was hot and ready to drink.

The red-head walked into the break room, finding Steve already sitting at the table with his back facing her, but no doubt already knew that she was there. Natasha took off her jacket and hung it up with a yawn.

"Man... I need some coffee." Natasha stated "Did you make a good pot Cap?"

"Nope." Steve replied simply

Natasha turned "What? You always make good coffee Steve, did Fury buy a cheaper brand or something?"

"It's not a new brand Natasha, it smells good..." Steve said "I just don't know how good it is today because I didn't brew it."

Natasha rose an eyebrow "Then who made it?"

"It was already made when I got in, but Phil told me that Fury made it." Steve replied shifting in his chair

Natasha's eyebrow went up further at this, Fury hardly ever made coffee in the morning, he always seemed to wait or already had some from the local café. Though this was a very strange occurrence, it wasn't unwelcome.

"Oh well, as long as there's coffee." Natasha stated

"Be careful though." Steve warned

"Why?" Natasha asked walking further into the room

"I think the coffee's a little strong today." Steve replied

Steve looked to a spot on the table in front of him thus making Natasha walk over to see what he was referring to. Right in front of Steve was a strange object that smelled of coffee, be it was standing like a solid instead of being a liquid inside a mug.

"It doesn't need a cup." Steve finished

Natasha blinked "Wow... never seen this before, not even with Stark."

Steve nodded "Agreed, this is a first..."

Natasha shifted on her feet "So, want to send Clint to Starbucks?"

Steve smiled "Sure."

* * *

**_I watched Captain America: The Winter Solider last month and I loved how Steve and Natasha interacted with each other. So I decided to have an adventure with them interacting, they both work at S.H.I.E.L.D. so they are bound to bump into each other at some point, so why not in the morning? Plus, I can picture this situation in my head so clearly._**


	3. Christmas Dancing

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #3_

Christmas was always a favorite time of year for many people, it brings families together from coast to coast. But it also means that families not tied together by blood lines come together as well and this can be well said by S.H.I.E.L.D. To many of the members of the organization, the Avengers included, S.H.I.E.L.D. was their family... so they got together every year to celebrate the season.

By far their favorite part was decorating, everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. got involved the Avengers, the agents and the animal agents. No one was left out, Steve always made sure of that, but the lights were always left to Tony and Bruce. No one argued about it and it almost always worked out... although there were a couple things that went wrong last year, blowing a fuse and the coffee maker erupting. All in all, nothing too dangerous happened.

"You picked out a great tree Oliver, it looks wonderful." Natasha stated

Oliver shrugged "I just know my trees, I wasn't the only one who got it though, Xavier cut it down."

"It was my pleasure." Xavier said smiling

"Everything is on it, we just need to light it up." Toby said

Steve turned "The rest of the lights up guys?"

Tony and Bruce looked up from what they were doing to see that the Christmas tree was fully decorated, but the lights were waiting to be lit up. That wouldn't be a problem for long though.

"All set Spangles, we just need to plug them in." Tony replied

"This place will look so great!" Skyler said excitedly

"Yeah... of things don't blow up." Clint huffed

"Shut your mouth Scrooge." Natasha said "Plug in the lights Tony."

The said male picked up the cord and silently took a deep breath... it was now or never... hopefully everything would be okay.

_"Don't blow a fuse... don't blow a fuse... don't blow a fuse." _Tony thought

The inventor let out his breath and plugged in the cors, all the lights along the walls and on the tree came on instantly, showing off their shimmering colors.

"Yes!" Tony said "We didn't blow a fuse!"

Bruce turned his head "The toaster is riverdancing."

Everyone turned to see that Bruce was right, in pure interest and confusion, Rikuto walked over to tge counter to watch the dancing appliance. After watching it for a few moments, the large lizard started moving his body around like he was trying to dance.

"Should I unplug the toaster?" Clint asked

"Let Rikuto have some fun Scrooge." Tony replied as he picked up a box and started going through it

"But it could blow up or something." Clint pointed out

"It'll be fine, the coffee maker still works despite what happened last year." Samantha said

"She's got a point there Hunger Games." Tony stated as he pulled out a CD case and pulled out the disk

Toby raised an eyebrow "Christmas Classics Volume Two?"

Tony smiled "What better music than the classics?"

The inventor put the disk in the battery powered stereo and turned it on, instantly _Jingle Bell Rock_ came on causing the toaster to change its groove by turning its dials. Rikuto growled happily as he danced along with the music and the toaster. As the music played, Skyler clopped her front hooves against the linoleum and her back feet thumped to the beat as she moved her rump side to side.

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Skyler said

"That sounds good to me." Oliver said "We can't let Rikuto be the only one having fun."

"You guys have all the fun you want, I'm going somewhere quiet, sane and... normale." Clint stated leaving the room

"What a Scrooge." Tony said grabbing some eggnog from the refrigerator

"Let him be a downer, he'll be fine." Steve said taking the plastic cups out of the cupboard

Suddenly Clint poked his head into the room "Uh... guys, the lava lamp just erupted."

* * *

**_I really enjoyed writing this one! I can picture this is my head so clearly! If you want to learn more about the OCs that are in my Mini Adventures, there is a link on my Profile!_**


	4. Rikuto and the Mutant Fish

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you!

* * *

_Mini Adventure #4_

S.H.I.E.L.D. dealt with many things on a daily basis, the organization had seen it all. From aliens, to monsters, to science experiments _'gone wrong'_, S.H.I.E.L.D. had experienced almost everything. So not much surprised the agents when strange things were brought in, science facilities were always being busted, so anything could come in.

No one in S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters rose an eyebrow or turned their head when Steve and Tony brought in a strange mutant fish from a science facility they had busted open. Everyone just went about their business as Steve put the fish bowl on a nearby counter, the super solider lightly smiled.

"That should hold you little guy." Steve stated "We best debrief with Fury, Tony."

"Right behind you Spangles." Tony said "Think that fish will last until the sanctuary?"

"He'll be okay, he's a mutant fish." Steve pointed out

As the two left the room, Rikuto trotted in to lay down in his favorite spot until Phil came to take him out for his afternoon walk. The fish bowl caught Rikuto's attention for a moment causing him to tilt his head to the side, but the lizard didn't have any interest in the fish inside. Rikuto just merely sat down by the counter until he decided to lay down, the lizard yawned as the fish swam over to the middle of his bowl.

"I hear that you're a real tough pytho draco." the fish stated

Rikuto paid no mind to the fish, he just kept sitting quietly as the fish continued to observe him. Rikuto had quite a bit of patience, but this fish really needed to learn to keep negative thoughts to himself. For now, Rikuto just kept his eyes on the far doorway.

The fish smirked "But you don't scare me."

Rikuto's tail flicked, okay, it was time to teach this fish a lesson. The large lizard exposed some teeth and quickly leaned toward the fish bowl causing his intimidating looks to be magnified by the water. The little mutant fish instantly went to the back of his bowl.

"AYIEEEEE!" the fish screamed

The fish began swimming in panicked circles around the inside of his bowl as Rikuto stood up with a smug smirk and trotted out of the room, he was going to wait in the break room for now. As the lizard entered the hallway, he heard the tell-tale sound of someone grabbing his collar and leash by the main doors.

"Rikuto, time for walkie!" Phil called

The said lizard ran through the rooms quickly, going right by the fish bowl on the counter where the fish was leaned against the side calming down his heart. Rikuto ran up to Phil excitedly, his tail going back and forth when Phil put the collar on him. The agent smiled as Rikuto happily growled as he clicked on the leash.

"Okay buddy, let's go." Phil stated

The two walked out of the building and into the content weather outside, the fish let out a sigh of relief and began swimming around.

_"Thank goodness..." _the fish thought _"I never want that to happen ever again."_

Unknown to the fish, Oliver had walked into the room and noticed the fish bowl. Curious about the object and the fish inside, Oliver decided to get a closer look, not knowing that his appearance would be changed by the water. The fish turned and panicked again.

"AYIEEEEE!"

* * *

**_This was a rather fun one too, I figured that I would do some Mini Adventures that involved the Animal Agents a bit more. So, in this one I mainly had Rikuto, who is a really fun character to work with because he can't talk like the others do. So Rikuto mainly counts on actions, facial expressions and movements to communicate. I hope you liked this one, I really enjoyed writing and typing it!_**


	5. Cruel Things to Do

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #5_

Though no one really thought about it, even the Avengers had hobbies. In many ways they were different from most people, but they weren't _completely_ different. The Avengers had down-time every so often and they used that time constructively with their favorite hobbies. They would train off and on, but all the Avengers enjoyed having time to relax and enjoy themselves, it was only natural.

Most of the Avengers spent their time off at Avengers Tower, each one having their own floor and do whatever they wanted to. Whichever member was there seemed to have their own way of enjoying their free time. Thor would go to Asguard most of the time, Bruce would be in his lab, but if he Hulked-out there was a special 'play room' for the large green guy. Clint either went to the archery range or hang around the tower, Tony was mainly in his workshop, or he would treat Pepper to a special date night. Natasha would clean her arsenal of weapons until they were to her liking and catch up on her reading. Steve would either cook in the large kitchen, read books Natasha told him about, or work on his sketches. All in all, free time was well spent for all of them.

Today was no different either, the tower was content without too much needless noise going on, which was fine by the one's enjoying a quiet hobby. The only noise was Clint turning on the radio in the kitchen while he grabbed a cup of coffee and began reading a magazine at the table. Normally there would be noise and music coming from Tony's workshop, but the inventor had decided to take Pepper out on a date, which was more than okay since the two hadn't been on a date in quite a few weeks. Thor was gone for a while, Bruce was up to usual in his lab, so Natasha and Steve were the only ones nearby.

The two sat in the common room quietly with Natasha sitting in a recliner chair reading a book and Steve was seated on the couch sketching in his favorite sketchbook, his collection of pencils sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Finishing up that sketch of Central Park, Steve?" Natasha asked

"Finally, yes." Steve replied "Finding things that you can use on the field?"

Natasha smirked "Oh yeah."

Steve chuckled as he continued to sketch out the beautiful landscape of Central Park, he had gone there a few weeks ago and started the sketch... and now he was finally getting around to finishing it.

"Just be sure that you don't use anything dangerous off the field Natasha." Steve stated

"I can't guarantee anything." Natasha replied

Steve merely smiled as Natasha turned the page in her book, the two's attention was lifted suddenly when the music in the kitchen was turned up. Steve instantly wrinkled his nose at the sound of the music and Natasha grimaced visibly.

"He calls that music?" Steve asked "Sounds like someone running over a pile of discarded marching band instruments."

"Unfortunately he likes it." Natasha replied shifting "Barton, could you turn that down a bit?"

The archer snorted "Why should I? Stark isn't here to tell me otherwise, if you don't like it, go somewhere else."

"You have only one other warning Barton." Natasha stated "Turn down the music!"

"I'm allowed to enjoy myself." Clint said "You and Cap can find another place to be boring."

Steve rolled his eyes as Natasha gave an irritated sigh as she closed her **101 Cruel Things to Do** and threw it toward the kitchen. Natasha smiled when she heard the book hit something.

"OW!" Clint yelped

"Number 102." Natasha said smiling wider

Steve chuckled as he moved the coffee table back to its original spot, his sketch finally finished. Before the super solider could stand up and stretch, Clint came into the room with Natasha's book in his hand. Natasha could hardly hold back a laugh when she saw a bump on the side of Clint's head, when it came to Steve's attention he did his best no to break in laughter. Clint tossed the book to the side carelessly, but Natasha expertly caught it before it hit the floor.

"Happy now?" Clint asked

Hearing no loud music coming from the kitchen, Natasha nodded and opened her book to the exact page she had been on before she threw it.

"Extremely." Natasha replied

* * *

_**I really enjoyed this one! I can picture Natasha reading a book like that and finding a way to add more things to it. I know that Clint is being picked on here, but no one said that Natasha and Clint get along all the time. So if you're a Clint fan, I'm sorry that he was took the brunt of this joke. But you have to admit, it's funny!**_


	6. Shrunken Underwear

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you.

Note: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_Mini Adventure #6_

With Avengers Tower having its own source of power and Tony upgrading the systems bi-monthly, it wasn't often that something broke down. If something in the tower did break down, Tony could easily fix it with some help from Bruce or Natasha. Tony even had Steve make sure that no one **especially **Clint didn't bother them.

Unfortunately, the dryer in the laundry room had broken down earlier, so if anyone was doing laundry it'd have to be put out on a line or it'd have to wait. This didn't settle with Clint much at all, he would almost constantly ask if the dryer was fixed yet, but Steve always replied that Tony was the only one fixing the dryer because Bruce accidentally Hulk-ed out.

So for most of the after noon, Tony was dealing with the dryer, occasionally calling Natasha in to hold the flashlight when both of his hands were occupied with certain parts. The red-head didn't mind at all, plus she had interesting conversations with Tony while he worked.

"And... there we go." Tony asked as he closed up the back of the dryer "All fixed, she'll run like a dream now."

Natasha turned off the flashlight "Good work Stark, now we better Barton know, Cap's probably starting to get annoyed with him."

"If Hunger Games hasn't been knocked out cold yet, I'm giving Cap a medal of patience." Tony stated

Luckily for Clint, he had the bright idea to stop bothering Steve when the super solider gave him a warning glare. So Clint was unharmed and relieved to hear that the dryer was _finally _fixed. The archer wasted no time in leaving the common room to do his laundry much to the relief of Steve who went back to the sketches he had worked on. With Clint out of the room and it going mostly quiet, Hulk walked in and lightly sat down on the floor to watch TV.

For the next couple hours Tony, Natasha, Steve and Hulk enjoyed the peace of the common room. Hulk watched his favorite TV shows while Natasha read a new book, Tony worked on some digital blueprints on his tablet and Steve finished his sketches. It was perfect really, the only noise coming from the TV and light mumbling from Tony while he worked.

"This is nice." Steve stated

"Indeed it is." Natasha agreed as she shifted

Tony nodded "It's nice and quiet when Clint has something to do... maybe I should have him paint the garage."

Suddenly the four heard something coming down the hall toward the common room, none of them had ever heard anything like this before, what was going on? Soon enough the answer to their question appeared, hop-walking into the common room was Clint. Instantly, Tony started chuckling while Natasha ans Steve tried to hold back their laughter.

"Is... something wrong Clint?" Tony asked still chuckling

"I think you fixed the dryer too well." Clint replied

Steve stifled his laughter a bit "What makes you say that?"

The dark blond archer hop-walked further into the room making Natasha go into a fit of giggling, the Hulk watched the awkward movements with a smile.

"I shrank my underwear in the dryer." Clint replied

Hulk clapped "Do that funny walk again."

Clint snorted "I'm so glad you find this amusing."

With that said, Clint moved out of the room just as awkwardly as he came in. Not being able to hold it in any longer Tony, Natasha, Steve and Hulk busted out in full-on loud laughter.

* * *

**This chapter as A LOT of fun to write and type, I could hardly keep myself from laughing! I know Clint's getting the brunt again, but it's still funny! I know that there's Clint fans out there and I'm sorry if you're upset about him being the brunt of the joke. But that's what makes it fiction.**


	7. Bird Boy Piñata

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_Mini Adventure #7_

S.H.I.E.L.D. was always training their newer agents, to have them fully ready for _everything_ that the organization dealt with on a daily basis. Considering that S.H.I.E.L.D. sometimes had to deal with the government when attacks caused a lot of damage in populated areas, agents had to know how to deal with these situations.

Agents also needed to be trained in how to work on the field, be it fighting or busting into facilities... the agents had to be ready. Sometimes the more experienced agents over-saw the training, Agent Coulson was always willing to train new recruits when he wasn't working or on a mission. And every so often, even the Avengers helped train the new agents, which they were willing to do if they didn't have anything else to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. that day. All of them had their area of expertise, so all of them divided into single classes or groups to help the new agents learn what they needed to know.

Today though, only Clint was available for recruit training. Tony was at a meeting for Stark Industries, Natasha and Bruce were undercover in Brazil, Thor was dealing with meetings in Asgard and Steve was on a reconnaissance mission in Nevada. This was okay with Clint though, his teammates could sometimes give him a hard time, so it was quite nice that they were all busy for a change. And today he was teaching the new agents how to break into above-ground facilities through skylights _(if one was available)_. The archer was already strapped in his special harness and was clipping on the wires.

"Now, you have to be careful with the wires when putting them on." Clint stated "You don't want them to get crossed before you drop."

"Understood sir." Agent Berret said

"What about your partner sir?" Agent Conway asked "Don't they have an important part in something like this?"

"Not only do you have to trust them, but they also have to make sure that the wires don't get crossed." Clint replied "So you all will be holding onto my wires when I drop through the skylight into the rec. room."

Agent Clarkson nodded "We won't let you down sir."

"I sure hope you don't." Clint said

The archer motion for the three agents to grab onto the wires and hold on, they did as they were told and Clint silently opened up the skylight.

"Keep a tight hold and give it slack when I need it." Clint ordered

"Yes sir!" the agents replied

Clint dropped down through the skylight, the harness only straining slightly as he went down, gravity taking hold instantly. The three agents on the roof were instantly having trouble with the wires.

"They should really label these." Agent Conway stated

"Especially for us beginners." Agent Berret agreed

"Pay better attention up there!" Clint called "The wires got crossed around my harness, tie them to the exhaust vent and find Coulson so he can help you guys get me down."

"Will do sir." Agent Berret said

The sound of the agents doing as they were told was the only way Clint knew that help would be coming soon.

Clint shook his head and sighed "Newbies..."

Sadly the archer didn't see Xavier slither into the rec. room, the cobra smiled when he saw the dangling male... opportunity was certainly knocking. Xavier picked up a stray baseball bat and looked it over, then to Clint and smiled wider. Slithering over with the bat by his side Xavier approached Clint, this caught the archer's attention and he started struggling, but he couldn't unzip the main clasp to his harness... he could hardly move his hands.

"Oh, no.." Clint said "I don't want to play 'piñata'!"

Xavier let his smile wider as he lifted up the bat, the cobra had heard the statement, but he didn't feel like truly listening to Clint. Xavier wanted to have a little fun.

"No hablo inglés señor." Xavier replied

* * *

**_Looks like poor Clint is on the receiving of this adventure again, I know that I've picked on him a lot recently and I apologize to Hawkeye fans out there. But again, IT'S JUST SO FUNNY! Don't worry, I have picked on other characters, so Clint won't be taking the brunt in all of them._**


	8. No Shirt on Clint's Back

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!/P

Note: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy

* * *

_Mini Adventure #8_

It wasn't often that the animal agents left the grounds of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, normally they would stay in or near the building... no one wanted to risk them being captured by scientists or by the Underground. Although they couldn't risk being seen by the wrong people, the six animal agents tried to get outside often to get fresh air and Agent Coulson sometimes took them to the park with some help from Natasha, Steve and Bruce. This way the animals could have fun, let off some steam and there were people there to make sure the area was safe.

The other reason the animal agents left the grounds was when there was construction going on at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, quite a few of them had sensitive hearing, so loud construction noises were hard on them. So Director Fury and Agent Coulson agreed that the animal agents needed to be taken elsewhere when the headquarters needed construction of some kind, the other place being: Avengers Tower. None of the Avengers argued with the decision, they got along quite well with the six animal agents, so no one complained when the animals needed to stay in the tower when S.H.I.E.L.D. needed some major repairs.

The six were staying at the tower, Rikuto mainly wanted to stay with Phil, but the agent was helping over-see some construction that was going on at headquarters after a monster attack. So all of them were enjoying the company of the Avengers and Pepper. Everything had gone quite well for the past few weeks and the animals had been really good guests at the tower, helping out when asked.

Right now, Oliver was helping Steve replace light bulbs in the gym, Xavier was down in the workshop with Tony and Bruce, Rikuto was watching TV with Thor in the common room and the two female animals Samantha and Skyler were in the kitchen with Natasha helping make dinner. This left Toby doing whatever he found to do, although now the male kangaroo was standing by Clint who was talking with Pepper... normally it wouldn't be a strange occurrence. This time though, Clint was wearing a very old, short shirt that showed quite a bit of skin... including his bellybutton.

"I don't have to listen to you Pepper, you're Stark's girlfriend, not mine." Clint stated

"I'm not pulling any ranks or anything Clint, but the shirt has to go... its way too small." Pepper replied calmly

"Whether or not it goes is my decision." Clint pointed out

"I know, but the others have already voiced their complaints about your attire today." Pepper said "It's about time you tossed it out."

"I can't throw this shirt away Pepper! I've had it for years!" Clint said

Clint turned to Toby, hoping the kangaroo would be on his side so he wouldn't have to throw out the old shirt.

"Toby, help me out here." Clint stated

Toby merely titled his head slightly for a moment, he was rather intrigued by all of this... he's never seen any of the Avengers show this much skin before.

"Beep." Toby said poking Clint's bellybutton

Pepper extended a hand "The shirt, please."

Clint took off his shirt and unwillingly handed it over to Pepper, the strawberry blond nodded her thanks and smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll bond with one of your other shirts." Pepper stated

The woman walked off with the shirt and Clint sighed as he turned to face Toby again, the male kangaroo didn't understand why Clint was so upset, the shirt had been _way _too small for the archer.

"Pepper just doesn't understand how a guy feels about his favorite T-shirt." Clint stated "You understand, don't you, buddy?"

"Beep." Toby said poking Clint's bellybutton again

"Will you cut that out?!" Clint yelled

* * *

_**I had a lot of fun with this one! Clint is a lot of fun to mess with. At least this time he isn't being severely picked on. **_


	9. Siesta Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, **PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

Note: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for **all** the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_Mini Adventure #9_

Being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Phil Coulson regularly was sent out on missions by Director Fury. This didn't bother Phil though, he had been on very tough missions throughout the years and he had even gone undercover more times than he'd care to admit, but he did his job well. Phil had done it all really and nothing much got to him, he had pretty much seen it all. Mainly this being because Phil had been a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent for many years, he enjoyed what he did, but what he didn't like doing was leaving Rikuto alone when he was on extended mission.

It wasn't hard to find someone to watch Rikuto while Phil was away, Steve would do it if he wasn't busy and Tony would let Rikuto stay at the Tower if no one else was available to take of Pytho Draco. The hard part was leaving for Phil, Rikuto was really close to Phil since the agent rescued him, so it was natural for the lizard to not want his 'Daddy' to leave. Phil always assured Rikuto that he would come back and that the two of them would spend a lot of time together when Phil returned, this always seemed to assure Rikuto and he calmed down after a few moments.

When Phil returned from his missions, he was true to his word and he often brought back a souvenir for Rikuto. The Pytho Draco loved his presents, but he loved being with Phil even more, the two spent a lot of time together until they went into work. Sometimes Rikuto would bring his new present with him to show to the other animal agents and the Avengers.

The past mission Phil went on was in Mexico and to reward Rikuto for behaving for Natasha, Phil brought back a sombrero for Rikuto. The Pytho Draco loved the large hat instantly, he trotted into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters with it on when Phil clocked in. Rikuto instantly got quite a few compliments as he walked through the building.

"Looking good Rikuto." Steve stated

"Yeah, looking sharp buddy." Tony said

Natasha smiled "Loving the new look Rikuto."

"You're quite popular today." Phil said

Rikuto growled happily as they walked into Phil's office, the agent looked down at Rikuto with a smile.

"How about you go catch up with the other agents while I work on some paperwork?" Phil suggested

The Pytho Draco agreed and that's exactly what he did for the next couple hours, he met up with the other animal agents and 'chatted' with them, getting more compliments as he went. When Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha and Skyler went off to do things they needed to do Rikuto trotted back to Phil's office. The lizard came in and suddenly plopped down on the carpeted floor, the front brim of the sombrero covering his eyes.

Natasha had seen the sudden movement from the hall and wondered if Rikuto was okay, the red-head peeked into the room quietly to hear Rikuto start snoring lightly. Natasha looked over to Phil who was at his desk and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Siesta attack." Phil stated

* * *

_**Here's a nice little Mini Adventure featuring Rikuto and his best friend Phil! I loved the Garfield strip that inspired this Mini Adventure, so I had to write, type and post it! I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	10. Hulked-out Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exsist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #10_

Though it didn't happen often, Bruce did Hulk-out, the scientist didn't eant to cause any major damage... so he did his best to keep the 'other guy' from coming out. When the Hulk did come out, it seemed that the big guy was getting better with controlling himself, no major damage had been caused by the Hulk for quite a few months and no one really had a reason to run from him. Now, just because Bruce didn't Hulk-out ofteb when things were calm, doesn't mean that he doesn't lose himself sometimes.

It was an usually hot day at S.H.I.E.L.D., summer was in full swing and it wasn't making things easy on anyone. Most of the country was experiencing heatwaves, the hot weather had even reached the Northeast! The temperatures at S.H.I.E.L.D. were well into the nineties, making things very uncomfortable and making hard to get any work done. Sadly, the only relief were the fans that were on as high as they could go. The AC had broken down earlier and was currently beging fixed by Tony, the inventor was well on his way to fully fixing it, but everyone was still quite miserable.

Thanks to the heat, everyone was trying to avoid it, even Bruce tried to see if Hulking out would help, but the heat was too much for the big guy as well. The Hulk laid on the floor by a fan with Thor sitting besice him, the Asgardian had taken off his armor leaving him shirtless and a pair of pants as he sighed and leaned up against a wall.

"All fixed!" Tony announced

"Good work Man of Iron, your hard work will be greatly appreciated." Thor said

Tony appeared from around the corner, the man's hair was stuck it his sweaty forehead, he only had a very thin blue tank top on that easily showed the light of his reactor and was wearing light blue jeans that had an uncountable number of holes in them... he called them his 'work jeans'.

"Don't thank me just yet, I still need to have it turned on." Tony said "Okay Cap, turn on the unit down there!"

After a strong _**thud**_ was heard in the basement, the AC roared to life, instantly blowing cold air into the entire building. Grateful sighs filled the room as Steve came up from the basement. The Captain usually wore his S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform while he was on the grounds but, the heat drove him to wear a thin white tank top and a pair of blue jeans.

"Feels better up here already." Steve stated

Hulk sat up with a nod, but before anyone could say anything else, the tell-tale sounds of the ice cream truck could be heard outside. The big guy had been waiting for the truck pretty much all day, he certainly wasn't going to miss it.

"Ice cream truck!" Hulk yelled

The big green guy ran out of the headquarters quickly, nearly running over Clint on the way out. The archer heaved a sigh and headed toward the doors.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Clint said

Clint ran outside, the heat hitting him full force, but he made it through, he couldn't let Hulk cause any damage or panic on a day like today. When Clint finally caught up to the Hulk, the big guy was walking back to HQ holding a waffle-cone piled high with at least twenty-five scoops of ice cream on it.

"Woah... have enough there, big guy?" Clint asked

Hulk shrugged "For snack, yes."

"I might as well treat myself while I'm out here." Clint stated

"Can't." Hulk said simply

"Why not?" Clint asked raising a brow

Hulk smiled "Nothing left but that little bell."

Needless to say, Clint learned to get to the ice cream truck before the Hulk.

* * *

**I liked doing this one, no one can clean out the ice cream truck quite like the Hulk!**


	11. Roofing tar Coffee

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exsist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #11_

After hearing about the 'Solid Coffee' incident from Agent Parker, Fury was quite surprised that he had forgotten how to make a good pot of coffee. S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ was a lot like an office building and coffee was needed to keep people awake and functioning. How could he forget how to make a decent cup of coffee? Maybe getting coffee from the cafes around town made him forget what read coffee was like.

Fury knew that he had to do something to get into the groove again, he needed to fix this situation by making a good pot of coffee. He couldn't have lost his touch entirely, he just needed to give it a good try... but after the incident, it would be hard to find someone to help him out. The director decided to have a few people help him out... people that he could trust and really needed the coffee in the morning.

First was Natasha, the red-headed assassin always needed coffee and was willing to help Fury out in the hopes that the coffee would be good... and at least wake her up a bit. Disappointment ensued when the coffee Fury made turned out a lot like the first time, Natasha didn't seem to let it bother her, saying that the smell of the solid coffee was enough to wake her up.

Next was Steve, the super soldier enjoyed coffee in the morning and down-right needed it when his nightmares woke him up at night. Fury's next attempt at making coffee was the equivalent to sludge or really thick mud... needless to say when Steve drank it, his stomach was upset. Thanks to the serum in Steve's veins, he was fine after a few hours, where-as a normal person would have left work early. Steve didn't let it bother him and told Fury that the third time's the charm.

_"That's the problem..." Fury had said "The last one is Stark."_

_"Tony will give it a shot, coffee is a staple in the man's diet." was Steve's reply_

The next day Fury had just made a pot of coffee when Tony came in, the inventor walked into the break room and sat down with a yawn. A mug was handed over, which instantly caught Tony's attention, the mug was warm and it smelled like coffee. Tony tried drinking out of the mug as Fury stood nearby, the trouble was that it was impossible to drink anything.

"Well?" Fury asked in an even tone

Tony put the mug down on the table, but still has a grip on the handle, he wasn't going to lie to Fury. It would be fair to him and no one... not even Natasha would be able to lie a way out of this.

"Fury, I believe your coffee has crossed that fine line from freshly brewed..." Tony paused

Turning his mug upside down, Tony revealed a thick drop of coffee-smelling liquid that couldn't come out of the mug. The thick substance dangled as Tony observed it with tired interest.

"To roofing tar." Tony finished

After all of that, Fury went back to cafe coffee and the coffee makers at S.H.I.E.L.D. were never used by the director again. No one verbally spoke of their relief, but the major coffee drinkers of S.H.I.E.L.D. were very relieved to have their morning coffee the way it should be.

* * *

**I have been picking on Clint a lot lately (for my own reasons). So I decided to pick on someone else and this time I picked on Director Fury a bit. I couldn't let him off the hook after 'Solid Coffee' could I? Nope! I picked on him again!**


	12. Bedtime Remake

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #12_

It was common knowledge that the animal agents lived on S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ grounds, so everyone knew that most of them had their own rooms and the only exception was Rikuto, who went home with Phil at night. Fury had groups of agents turn old, empty rooms into bedrooms for the animals, this way all of them would be comfortable had a room to call their own.

The crew of agents even made a couple other rooms into extra bedrooms incase S.H.I.E.L.D. found any more _'science experiments gone wrong'_ or if any of the agents or Avengers ended up staying the night at the headquarters. It wasn't often that it happened, but the extra rooms were put to good use.

Tonight one of the extra rooms would be used by Clint, the archer had stayed late working on reports regarding his recent missions. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, Clint could easily drive home in the dark but a thunderstorm was raging outside... so Clint had to stay the night at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Thanks to the thunderstorm Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha and Skylar were a bit on edge so Clint had to make sure that they would calm down enough to go to bed later on. Instantly an idea came to the archer, he gave them each a mug of cocoa and told them that he'd read them a story when they were ready for bed. Since Oliver was the first one rescued, he got to pick out the book, he picked out **Animal Bedtime Stories** and soon all of the animals got comfortable as Clint sat down in a chair and began reading.

As the archer read from the book, the calming effect of the hot cocoa and serene atmosphere of the room began to relax the five animals. Oliver snuggled deeper into his blanket, Toby laid down, Xavier coiled up with a yawn, Samantha fluffed her pillow and Skylar covered herself up with her favorite blanket. All in all, everything was calm and quiet despite there being a strong storm raging outside.

As Clint was finishing up the story, he was getting far too tired... it had been a long day and it was almost eleven at night, hopefully after reading the full story, the animals would be able to sleep. Clint needed to get some sleep too.

"And with a kiss from the beautiful princess." Clint read "The frog turned into a handsome bat... which the princess hit with a tennis racket."

"Hey! Hey! Stick to the story!" the animals said

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, but things had been a rollercoaster lately. It'll get really busy and then calm down for a little bit... and just when I want to type when things are calm, things get busy again! It's been calm as of lately, so I'm taking advantage of it! ENJOY!**


	13. Advice versus Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exsist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #13_

Around S.H.I.E.L.D. it was no secret that most of the Avengers have their own relationships. Tony is with Pepper, Thor is still dating Jane, Steve and Natasha had started dating and Bruce has a relationship with a nice girl. It seemed that Clint was the only one without a steady relationship, even Phil was dating! Well... Director Fury wasn't in a relationship either, but that was a given.

Clint didn't know what the problem was really, he had quite a few girlfriends in the past... but they always broke up with him for one reason or another. Sure, Clint broke up with a girl once, but that woman was beyond crazy! Clint didn't need a crazy girlfriend who needed to know what he was doing every minute of the day. Ever since then, Clint had been on a few dates, but the women he went out with didn't want a second date.

Clint had asked for advice from a couple of his teammates, but he didn't think their advice would work. How could he be himself on a date? He was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent! Yeah, saying that to a woman is a great ice-breaker... sarcasm of course. The archer knew that he'd have to go to someone else for advice about relationships. someone who knew what to tell him. Clint knew for a fact that Tony had a reputation with the ladies and he knew a few things... but Pepper was the man's first official relationship. So could the archer really go to Tony for advice?

_"It couldn't hurt to ask."_ his brain stated

"But he doesn't have any 'true' relationship experience." Clint argued

_"True, but he does have experience with the ladies."_ his brain replied

"Good point." Clint said "Alright... I'll ask Stark for advice."

Clint walked into the break room, knowing that Tony would be in there for his afternoon cup of coffee. Thankfully, Clint was right, Tony had just sat down to enjoy his coffee before heading back to his workshop. Tony looked up with a questioning brow, normally Clint didn't seek Tony out about anything, so the inventor was surprised to see Clint walk in with a purpose.

"I hate to disturb you Stark, but I need some... advice." Clint stated

"Sure." Tony said

The inventor put a small standing sign in front of him that said: ADVICE on it. Clint blinked in surprise for a moment as Tony put his coffee to the side for a for a bit.

"What can I do to stop being such a loser with the ladies?" Clint asked

"Hang on..." Tony replied

Tony plucked the small sign from in front of him and moved it to the far side, he then found another one and put it in the same spot. The new small sign read: MIRACLES.

"Ask that question again." Tony said

* * *

**Author's Note: HA! I love this one! I can picture Tony doing this so clearly!**


	14. Cellphone Hijinx

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exsist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #14_

Though long weekdays could be a little boring at S.H.I.E.L.D. sometimes, every so often something happened to brighten up the day. Sometimes the agents would play small pranks on each other for a laugh, other times they would watch a comedy during lunch and sometimes the animal agents would tell funny jokes. It doesn't sound like much, but it made the boring days better for everyone and it sometimes even brightened up the whole week!

Today was a rather boring day at S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ, it was Monday and felt like it was just dragging along... even the paperwork was becoming a form of enetertainment. The Avengers even had gone down to the gym to do some training to pass the time, but the other agents had to find different ways to entertain themselves, since they all had work to do, it wasn't hard to keep busy.

Phil sat at the counter of the break room enjoying a cup of coffee he had brewed _(Fury no longer even touched the coffee-maker, thank goodness)_, the agent had just finished with a mountain of paperwork, so he was enjoying a little time to himself. Phil lifted his attention when the Avengers came up to the main floor, it looked like all of them had just got done hitting the showers after training.

"How did training go?" Phil asked

"Quite well, sir." Steve replied "We'll need to order some more punching bags, though."

"I'll get Xavier on that right away." Phil stated

As Steve left to put away his workout bag in his office, Phil turned attention back to his coffee, he wanted to finish it before he did anything else. The agent moved his eyes as he heard a loud ringtone coming from the room to the right, but Phil didn't get up knowing that it was Clint's cellphone.

"I got it!" Clint said walking by

As Clint walked by, the ringtone started coming from the room to the left, so Clint jogged by again. Phil kept his spot at the counter knowing that Clint would find and answer his cellphone eventually. Clint did have a bad habit of leaving his phone somewhere he couldn't remember, so Phil paid Clint little mind. Phil's eyes moved again when the ringtone came from the right again with Clint rushing by quickly, sweat flying off his forehead.

"I can't find my cellphone!" Clint yelled from the far room

That fact didn't surprise Phil, what did surprise him was that the phone was still ringind and it was getting closer to Phil as if it was moving. Suddenly, Rikuto popped up, his front paws on the counter as his back legs held him up and in his mouth was Clint's cellphone. Phil smiled as he gave Rikuto a thumbs up and a pat on the head.

"Good boy." Phil said

* * *

**Author's Note: I enjoyed this one quite a bit! I love Rikuto!**


	15. Laughing at Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exsist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #15_

Sometimes things could get very strange around Avengers Tower... well, stranger than housing the Earth's Mightiest Heroes. But still, things could get quite strange, it didn't matter what was going on, or what the subject of a conversation was, it could become very strange... very quickly. Avengers had its 'normal days', but no one questioned the normal events or the strange events... the heroes were use to both to be honest, so they didn't take advantage of either of them.

Today had been pretty normal dat at the Tower, it had been rather quiet since most of the Avengers had plans... except for Clint and Bruce. Tony was was at an important business meeting with Pepper, Thor was visiting Jane, and Natasha and Steve went to the park for a pinic. So this left Clint and Bruce in the Tower by themselves, but this didn't bother them at all since Bruce could be left alone with just about anyone... as long as they didn't annoy him too much.

Right now Clint and Bruce were in the common room enjoying the evening the evening, the dinner dishes had been washed and the leftovers had been put away and now Bruce was reading as Clint went about what he wanted to do. The archer was standing in front of a wall mirror laughing at his reflection, Bruce didn't verbally question it, he only looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Debbie likes men who are able to laugh at themselves." Clint stated

The archer went back to laughing at his reflection as Bruce slightly shook his head and went back to reading.

"I wonder what the normal people are doing." Bruce said

Clint looked away from the mirror, his eyes on Bruce as he went over to the couch and sat down.

"Hey, I know for a fact that Debbie likes me, here I'll prove it!" Clint said

Bruce didn't say anything as Clint opened his cellphone and dialed a number, after a couple rings a female voice answered.

"Hey Debbie, this is Clint Barton." Clint greeted

"EEEEK!" the voice screched

A 'click' was heard on the other end and Clint closed his cellphone with a confused look on his face.

"She must have had an accident." Clint said

Bruce turned a page "Self-inflicted no doubt."

* * *

**I'm being mean to Clint, I know, but it's just so much fun! No worries, he'll get a break for a short while.**


	16. TV Specials

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto, Skyler, Carlos and Sydney so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

_Mini Adventure #16_

It was well known around S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ that Bruce didn't 'Hulk-out' often when the Avengers were off duty, but it wasn't impossible. Whenever Bruce got annoyed by someone _*cough Clint cough*_ or when he got frustrated about something, he would Hulk-out. Luckily, he had enough control to not run out into the streets and destroy everything in sight, instead the big green guy found something to do to calm down. Hulk would either watch TV, enjoy the weather outside if it was nice enough, or even just relax in his 'play room'.

Today had been one of the times that Bruce had Hulked-out, he had hit a road-block when he was working on a formula and the frustration led to the Hulk coming out. The weather outside was snowy and cold, so he couldn't go outside... so instead, Hulk went to the common room of Avengers Tower to watch TV. The big green guy surfed through the channels as the snow picked up outside, soon the Hulk came across some Christmas special on a channel that the animal agents liked to watch whenever they stayed at the Tower.

"The all animal channel now returns to: 'Snowball, the cat who slept through Christmas'." the TV announcer said

Clint peeked into the room as the screen shown a white cat sleeping on top of a blue couch, Clint rose an eyebrow for a moment.

"What's on?" Clint asked

"Some movie based on a true story." Hulk replied

"Looks pretty boring to me." Clint stated

"Then go somewhere else." Hulk said

The archer wisely left the room as Hulk went back to channel surfing hoping to find something more interesting to watch. Luckily, a few channels later, the Hulk found another Christmas special to watch.

"No exact change? Aww, go on through!" an animated man said

"On Donner! On Blitzen!" animated Santa called

"We will return to 'Melvin Weederpate, the toll-booth guy who saved Christmas'." the TV announcer said

Hulk sighed "This is getting out of hand."

Not wanting to watch anymore of the show after commercials, Hulk picked up the remote and started channel surfing again. It wasn't surprising that there wasn't much on TV. It was Sunday and Christmas was a few weeks away, so nearly every channel was showing a Christmas special... except for the news channels, but Hulk didn't care for watching the news. Twenty channels later, the Hulk came across another special.

"We now return to: 'Chip, the wren who saved Christmas." the TV announcer stated

"Say, Santa, how about me guiding your sleigh tonight?" an animated bird asked

The animated reindeer reared up and repeatedly stomped on the animated wren causing Hulk's eyes to widen and the TV announcer to speak up again.

"Uh, we will return to... uh 'Johnny, the chipmunk who saved Chip' in a moment."

"I wonder who'll save Johnny?" Hulk asked himself

* * *

**This Mini Adventure was quite a bit of fun! I like Hulk as a character, so I decided to have him in this one!**


	17. Hip or Not?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

Mini Adventure #17

Everyone that knew Clint well enough knew that he didn't have a lot of luck with women, he was lucky enough to have four dates with the same woman... so he had quite the background with women, but no experience with permanent relationships. So it was no surprise if Clint spoke a woman's name and it was different from the week before, plus none of the other Avengers or S.H.I.E.L.D. agents really asked about Clint's relationships very often.

So far Clint was involved with a woman by the name of Sasha, the two had been on seven dates and were getting along quite well. It seemed that Clint was actually getting somewhere with Sasha, occasionally Clint told Natasha about the dates he went out on with Sasha, but other than that hardly anyone knew anything about the couple.

Today, the Avengers were enjoying a quiet day at Avengers Tower, Thor was watching a baseball game with Steve and Natasha, Tony was reading an article on his StarkPad, Bruce was in his lab and Clint was getting ready to go out with Sasha. The only thing different about the day was that Phil had come over to the Tower with Rikuto to visit for a while. Rikuto was watching the game, but it was unknown if he understood what was going on and Phil was reading the newspaper in the kitchen. Clint walked into the kitchen with a wide smile as he got a bottle of water out of the fridge for himself.

"You're in a good mood." Phil stated "What's going on?"

"Sasha and I are going clothes shopping." Clint replied "When I get back, I'll be hip!"

Phil looked over the paper casually "Sooo... how many years will you be gone?"

Clint gave a huff and took a drink of his water before leaning against the cabinets

"Don't judge Coulson, not all of us can look good in suits 24 hours a day." Clint said "I'll see you later, man."

"See you in fifteen years, Barton." Phil replied

* * *

**Another one picking on Barton. Ah, it's so much fun! And easy too! I know this one probably doesn't make much sense considering Age of Ultron, but this was written before the movie hit theaters.**


	18. Penny for Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exsist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

Mini Adventure #18

The six animal agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ enjoyed working for the organization, they were given their own set of jobs to do everyday and they had great friendships with quite a few people. All six of them got along well with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents the Avengers and they enjoyed working with them on a daily basis. Though the animals didn't go out on the field very often, they were still quite useful to everyone.

Though all of them got along well with the Avengers, it didn't mean that they had trouble seeing eye to eye sometimes *cough Clint cough* but whoever got annoyed got their revenge in some verbal form or by pranks and jokes. More often than though, the animals and the Avengers got along very well and didn't argue much at all.

Today though, Clint had been bothering Skyler quite a bit, the Zigergon had a great of patience but she was starting to get rather annoyed by the archer. Luckily for Skyler, Clint was given some tasks to by Phil, so Skyler could finally do what she needed to without Clint bothering her. For the next few hours, Skyler enjoyed the peace, doing her jobs, chatting with her fellow animal agents and overall just enjoying the day. Though, now she needed to get a drink out of her special bowl in the break room as Steve sat at the break room table eating an apple.

When Skyler quenched her thirst, she picked up the dish with her front flat teeth and put it in the sink for now. The Zigergon turned attention to see Clint walk in and sit at the table, it was easy for Skyler and Steve to see that the archer was deep in thought for some reason.

"A penny for your thought Clint?" Skyler asked

Clint shifted in his chair "Are nose hairs directly connected to the brain?"

"A dollar in you never ask again." Skyler stated with a flat look

Steve gave a grateful sigh "Thank you."

Clint ignored the two and went back to his thought as Steve stood up to toss his apple core out the window, it landing in the compost bin just ten feet from the window. Skyler straightened a few things on the counter using her long tail, it had been silent for only about thirty seconds when Clint spoke up again.

"Are waffles and pancakes distant cousins?" the archer asked

Steve promptly slapped his forehead and Skyler let a laughing snort, the two then quickly left the room to leave Clint to his 'thoughts'.

* * *

**It's been a while since any of the animal agents had a big part in my Mini Adventures and this one has Skyler the Zigergon! She's great friends with Steve, Natasha and Thor. She also gets along with Tony and Bruce, but she can never understand them when they start talking about technology and stuff like that. Skyler is a fun character and I love her sense of humor.**


	19. Don't Say It

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

Mini Adventure #19

Weather has been known to have a profound effect on many things the world over, it had a habit of causing great damage and being quite dangerous. It had been this way since the Earth was young and many of the plants and animals were use to it... it just got really difficult when the weather interfered with daily life. Be it extreme heat, monsoon rains or even blizzards... weather had a habit of making things harder for people to get what they need to do, done.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters was no exception to these facts, the agents that worked for the organization had to put up with many forms of weather... and not just when they were on the field. Thanks to HQ being in New York now, they experienced some pretty interesting weather patterns throughout the year and they sometimes even experienced extreme weather. The drought during the summer had been the worst any agent had ever seen, temperatures in the triple digits and very little rain... but summer was long gone.

Now it was deep into winter at HQ and the season was proving to be just as tough as the summer had been. The world outside was freezing with a thick blanket of snow covering the landscape, icicles hung from tree branches, overhangs and telephone wires... making things quite unsafe. Ice coated the sidewalks and roadways, making travel quite dangerous. Despite the weather, Fury called in a meeting with the Avengers while Phil helped the animal agents stack firewood in the basement.

As the meeting came to a close and the Avengers began to ready themselves to leave, Fury got up to look out the window.

"Look's like you won't be able to leave for a while." Fury stated

"Why not?" Bruce asked

"Well, there's a blizzard outside." Fury replied

Steve shifted "Don't say it..."

"We're snowed in." Fury added

Tony looked up from his cellphone "Don't say it..."

"The cable TV has gone out."

"Don't say it..." Natasha sighed as she put her head on Steve's shoulder

"And we're out of hot chocolate."

"Don't say it..." Thor said

**"What else could go wrong?"** Fury asked loudly

Hardly a moment later, all the lights in Fury's office went out, causing the room to go into darkness except for the light coming from Tony's cellphone.

All of the Avengers sighed "You said it."

* * *

**This Mini Adventure was a lot of fun to write! And posting it was just as much fun, I laugh every time I read it! It's about time that I picked on Fury a bit.**


	20. Fury's Pizza

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

Mini Adventure #20  
Fury's Pizza

Due to the past couple 'incidents', it seemed that Director Fury learned that he shouldn't try to make coffee, but apparently it also told him that he could try making other things. Fury was pretty skilled when it came to making boiled eggs and mashed potatoes, but Phil was usually in the kitchen with him making it rather odd to see Phil 'supervising' Fury. No one joked about it though... well, not in Fury's presence anyway.

Today, the chef that worked in the cafeteria at SHIELD called in sick and a decision for everyone to make... who was going to cook? It was well known that Steve was a great cook and everyone loved his food, but Fury stepped in and said that he was going to make pizza. This news made everyone nervous, they knew of Fury's attempts at coffee weren't too great... so how would his pizza turn out? Everyone knew better than to argue with Fury and they also knew that Tony could easily call a fast-food joint if it came to that.

Luckily most of the agents, animal agents and Avengers had work to do to keep their minds busy and not think about that was going on in the kitchen of the cafeteria. They didn't want to even imagine what kind of 'final project' Fury would call edible... and some of the agents could imagine pretty interesting things considering what they have seen throughout the years.

Around 11:00, Tony came up out of his lab for a break and maybe even a nice cold bottle of cream soda, before he even got too far into the hallway, he saw Fury looking a little... off. Tony raised an eyebrow at the man, what was going on here?

"What's wrong Eye-patch?" Tony asked

Fury looked over his shoulder "I should have never tried making pizza from scratch."

Tony followed Fury's gaze to see what looked like a mutated pizza coming into the hallway. Oliver instantly went to the ceiling in fear, Xavier backed up into his office, Toby and Samantha hopped into the break room, Skyler escaped to the rec room with a bray, and Rikuto growled at the pizza from the safety of Phil's office.

"Me pizza! Me want more pepperoni!" The pizza laughed

Tony's eyebrow rose a little as the pizza turned a corner and out of sight, a few screams from several agents sounded. Tony sighed and calmly looked back to Fury

"Too much yeast." Tony stated

* * *

_**I had a lot of fun with this one! I picked on Fury again! I figured that I can't pick on Clint 100% of the time, so I decided that Fury should be on the receiving end of this!**_


	21. Forecast Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own The Avengers, Marvel does. I also do not own the Garfield comic strips that helped inspire these adventures. Garfield belongs to Jim Davis. I do however own Zell, Oliver, Toby, Xavier, Samantha, Rikuto and Skyler so please do not take them. Thank you! Also, PLEASE NO FLAMES!

Note #1: Please pay close attention to the Author's Notes and Disclaimers. They will answer any questions you may have. Not just for this chapter, but for all the chapters! Thank you and enjoy!

Note #2: Not all of the Adventures featured here co-exist with my Avengers fanfiction, some of these adventures are from my imagination and thoughts. So if you get confused, please ask me any questions.

Note #3: Most of these Mini Adventures were written _**BEFORE**_ Avengers: Age of Ultron, so most of them don't follow what happened in the movie. So if things seem a bit different, that's why.

* * *

Mini Adventure #21  
Forecast Drama

It was no secret that the recent winter had been a LONG one. It had been freezing cold and snowing for months! Many people in the area were starting to wonder if winter would ever end, if the snow would ever stop falling and if it would ever warm up... even the slightest bit. It was like there was no end in sight, but some people were still hopeful that warmer weather would be coming really soon.

SHIELD HQ had the same mixed views, some of the agents thought winter would never end, but others believed that warmer weather was coming. There were even a few heated debates about the subject during lunch. To be honest, most of them knew that spring was coming, it was impossible for the planet to only have one season. But one had to admit... this winter had been too long and had been really hard on people.

Bruce came out of his lab, cleaning his glasses on a stray cloth as he headed down the hallway to the break room so he could have some tea ad hopefully catch the weather report or the news on the TV. The break room was empty, which was a little strange, but it appeared that everyone was busy at the moment.

The scientist let out a content sigh as he sat down with a hot cup of tea, he needed a nice break, he had been working eight hours straight and only had one short break earlier... so really he needed some tea to soothe his nerves and aching muscles. Once Bruce was comfortably seated, he turned on the TV and put it on a local weather channel as he sipped at his tea.

"The extended forecast for New York is cloudy and cold." the meteorologist stated "It might snow... AGAIN... who knows? WHO CARES?!"

Bruce shifted and turned the channel "It's been a long winter."

* * *

**Look everyone! It's Bruce! He's finally made a major appearance in a Mini Adventure! I felt bad that he hasn't had a major role yet, so I gave him one! Yippie! Don't worry, some of the others will have major roles very soon!**


End file.
